real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
One Hell Of A Move
is the eight episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Bayangan Back at camp, Timothy and Joaquin exclude themselves from the group since they're pissed about Lotus' blindside. Brenda is glad she stayed over Lotus and decides to celebrate by drinking some coconut-milk at campfire. Mike, Jessy, Hissel and Shelly all join her. The next day, Joaquin decides to talk with Shelly. He tells her that she made a dumb move because now she's on the bottom of the alliance of Mike, Jessy, Hissel and Brenda. Shelly doesn't think so and puts Joaquin in his place that it was his own fault to align himself with Adrian and Timothy at the start. Jessy and Hissel sit in the shelter. Hissel says that she can't wait until Joaquin and Timothy go home. They got rid off her best friend and she wants them out so much. Jessy agrees, she is sick of the constant manipulation. Mike and Brenda then arrive. Mike says he saw Shelly talking with Joaquin and he's scared that Shelly might flip back. Bersinar Adnan, Wes, Meghan, Salvator and Bailey are all sitting together. After talking about some non-related game stuff, Salvator brings up the idea of voting Marle. He sees her as the strongest player. Wes and Bailey agree quickly. Adnan is happy that Salvator is after Marle and agrees too, however, Meghan is more resistant. She stays quiet. Later on that day, Meghan and Marle take a walk. Marle tells Meghan that she's the only girl she actually is able to bond with on this tribe. She would love to vote Vreneli out because she's too much of a loose canon. Meghan agrees, she has no interaction with Vreneli at all. Meghan then exposes Salvator's idea to Marle who grins. Marle takes Salvator later for a walk and successfully manipulates him by telling him that she trusts him the most and she would love to work with him more. She apologizes for leaving him out of the plan during the Jose blindside. Salvator then tells her that he was actually sad and felt betrayed but now he's convinced that Marle is a good person. As Salvator leaves, Marle tells Gary everything and the two cackle. Vreneli and Violet spend the whole day together. Adnan then heads over to the girls and he says that Salvator is coming for Marle. Violet doesn't look impressed while Vreneli jumps and dances. Adnan asks why Violet is unsure about the situation. Violet says that Salvator is a weirdo who goes flip flops everywhere. She won't be surprised if she got blindsided if they lose. Challenge After a tough battle between the two tribes, both tribes wanting to win badly, Bersinar loses which causes Bayangan to win the challenge! Bersinar As soon as everyone is back from the challenge, everyone stays at camp. Vreneli heads over to Salvator and Bailey and says she's happy that they go after Marle. Salvator blushes as he had no idea Vreneli knew about the old plan. Salvator smiles awkwardly. As Vreneli leaves again, Bailey asks if they are really gonna vote for Marle. Salvator says that Marle is willing to work with them. Bailey frowns. She knows that Vreneli is also very loyal. Bailey has decided to step her game up and walks towards Vreneli, Violet and Adnan. Bailey says that she knows Salvator made a new plan with Marle to take out Vreneli. Violet rolls her eyes. Adnan frowns. He asks why Bailey out of a sudden throws Salvator under the bus. She says that she's done with her being used as a number. She also feels like the third wheel when Salvator talks about Marle. Wes, Salvator, Meghan, Marle and Gary are talking as Vreneli, Violet, Bailey and Adnan return to camp. Vreneli tells Marle that her plan has failed because she is in the minority. She knows about everything. Salvator looks at Bailey and looks disappointed. Marle grins and stands up, telling Vreneli to calm down and wait for her torch to be snuffed tonight. Tribal Council Adnan, Bailey, Gary, Marle, Meghan, Salvator, Violet, Vreneli and Wes arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Bailey how she feels about voting tonight. Bailey says that there's a lot on the line tonight. She hopes that Salvator will finally listen to her. Marle looks at Salvator and shakes her head, making Salvator sweat a little. Jeff then asks Vreneli what should be done tonight. Vreneli says that it's time for Marle to go, her sneaky games have to end and she is just annoying. Marle laughs and says that Vreneli should stop making a fool out of herself. Vreneli points her middle-finger at Marle, making Violet and Adnan chuckle. The nine players then vote. Jeff asks for the idol, but no one responds. Jeff then reads the votes. First vote... . . . . Marle . . . . Vreneli . . . . Vreneli . . . . Marle . . . . Marle . . . . Marle . . . . . . . . . . . . Vreneli . . . . . . . . Vreneli 4 votes Vreneli, 4 votes Marle, 1 vote left. One of the two rivals will go home. It's still a question who it will be. Everyone stares at Jeff. . . . . . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai... . . . . . . . . . . . . Vreneli (5-4) Vreneli sighs, grabbing her bag. Marle laughs and says that Vreneli should stop coming for players with actual brains. Violet looks at Marle and says that her giant head lacks of a proper brain. Bailey looks pissed at Salvator. She's done with him. Adnan, Wes and Gary look all impressed by tonight's vote. Vreneli gets her torch snuffed and looks disappointed. Votes Marle voted Vreneli: "Stop act all big because you are just a sad, annoying little b*tch. Time for you to finally go home." Gary voted Vreneli: "This took way too long." Meghan voted Vreneli: "There is no bond between us, so of course I keep Marle in this game and vote you out. That's the best move for me to make now." Salvator voted Vreneli: "Marle is strong, very smart but you tried to turn Bailey against me and I can't accept that. You need to go!" Wes voted Vreneli: "Are there gonna be idols again? Because it looks like once Vreneli is getting targeted, fireworks pop out everywhere." Vreneli voted Marle: "Pray to the goddesses that I've got majority on this one." Violet voted Marle: "All you care about is power, you sole-less black-hearted troll. I really can't stand you." Adnan voted Marle: "With no doubt, the best player in this tribe and you need to get stopped." Bailey voted Marle: "This vote is so important. This could be one hell of a move but if others want to do something else, then there's no need to do this. I don't care though, this will show if Salvator cares about me or not!" Final Words "Survivor has been a great experience from start 'till finish. I personally think I have done the best I could have done. I wanted to shine, make something fun out of the time I spent here. I think I have accomplished something. One thing's for sure, you haven't seen the last of me yet! Rooting for Violet, Adnan and Bailey as well!" - Vreneli, 16th Place